justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
H-62 Quapaw
The H-62 Quapaw is the only utility / cargo helicopter in Just Cause 2. Appearance The H-62 Quapaw seems to be based on the Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane, but with the main fuselage of a Bell UH-1 Huey or even a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk. Performance The H-62 Quapaw is a large helicopter which has the ability to make quick turns, while flying at slow-to-medium speed. Agency version The Agency version in the mission Welcome to Panau is unique and unobtainable. *It's armed with a Mounted Gun at the open door. Russian military version The Russian military use one in the mission Three Kings to lift their unique SV-1003 Raider to the top of the Three Kings Hotel. A usual H-62 Quapaw can't lift a usual SV-1003 Raider, so either the russian armoured vehicle is lighter, or the russian helicopter is more powerful. Crane .]] Unlike other helicopters, the H-62 is able to carry medium-to-heavy vehicles (e.g. light aircraft and trucks), and is able to stand up to a lot of gun fire, making the Quapaw a strong vehicle to fly. Armoured vehicles are too heavy for it. It is possible to carry some boats, by landing on them and using dual Grappling, to attach the boat to the Quapaw. Remarkably, the Quapaw is able to lift an Si-47 Leopard fighter jet. Ramming It's possible to destroy nearly any Sabotage Destructible Objects by ramming them. This is useful when you are low on ammunition and there are no other vehicles on hand. It is also quite fun. Attacking a SAM would be a suicide mission, as it can be done at some bases, but the helicopter would not be very useful after getting hit with a missile and having a SAM blow up under it. UH-10 Chippewas that attack the player during high Heat usually fly straight at the target. It can sometimes be impossible to "out-fly" them, unless there are mountains / skyscrapers / bridges around, but if the H-62 Quapaw is still in good condition, one can easily survive head on ramming at high speed. This does more damage to the smaller helicopter and sends it off course, giving one enough time to get away in the slower Quapaw. Seating The H-62 has more visible seats than any other aircraft in the game. There are 2 in the front, which are both accessible to the player and AI. There are also 2 directly behind the driver seat, 2 along the side of the bay, and 2 more in the far back. These are all accessible by the AI, but not by the player. These seats can be seen in action during fully rendered cutscenes involving a faction leader giving Rico a briefing of an upcoming mission. Locations It is possible that this helicopter has more static spawn locations than any other vehicles. In missions version in the mission Welcome to Panau.]] *A uniquely armed Quapaw is seen and used throughout the first Agency mission, Welcome to Panau. This version is unobtainable and doesn't actually exist as such, because the helicopter interior used in that cut-scene isn't a complete helicopter. It's programmed the same way as a building and doesn't extend beyond what can be seen in the close-up part of the cut-scene. All parts of the mission that expose the outside are using a usual unarmed helicopter. *It is operated by the Black Market dealer to make vehicles and ordinance dropoffs. *The Roaches have at least one blue H-62 Quapaw, seen at the start of each Stronghold takeover. They give one to Rico in the mission O Panay Redentor to take the head of a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue to one of Razak Razmans officers, but this mission takes place after their last stronghold mission, so it could be the same one. *The Ular Boys also have at least one yellow H-62 Quapaw, seen at the start of each stronghold takeover. The Ular Boys also use their version to pick up the cargo after Rico drives the stolen Japanese Military Fengding EC14FD2 truck to the beach on Hantu Island in the mission Stranded. *The Reapers have at least two red ones. One for the stronghold missions and one gets destroyed in the mission Can I get a Witness. *Tom Sheldon uses one to pick up Rico and Jade Tan, just in time to save them from the Panau Military submarine - U1, in the Agency mission Mountain Rescue. *The Russian military use one in the mission Three Kings to lift their unique SV-1003 Raider to the top of the Three Kings Hotel. A H-62 Quapaw can't lift a usual SV-1003 Raider, so the unique russian one is either lighter, or the russian helicopter is more powerful. During free roam gameplay *Used by the Black Market dealer. *Regularly found on Offshore Rigs in Panau. This includes every rig but Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar. *One is sometimes called in by the Panau Military when they ask for air support and it drops a squad of paratrooper elites. However, it flies too high to be hijacked from the ground and it sometimes be mistaken for a gunship if the player is not looking, as the falling troops rain Machine Gun and Assault Rifle fire from the air. If the player is quick enough and does manage to reach the Quapaw whilst it's dropping troops, it's still impossible to hijack, because the one guard next to the pilot will never try to attack the player. Because the guard does not attack, he does not poke his head out and therefore cannot be killed while grappling the vehicle. The Quapaw can never be boarded if this is the case. Even if the guard is dead, there is no action button to press to hijack it. This happens mostly at Communications Outposts, when activiting one of the terminals around the Communications Station, but has also been rarely seen at bases. *Can be found in some military bases and military ports. **Kem Komodor Da Silva, at X:8450; Y:9240. **Pasir Putih port, on a dual-helipad next to an AH-33 Topachula, at X:12995; Y:19245. **Kampung Bunga Mawar. **Pulau Ketam Kecil. **Kem Port Pelangi. **Kem Port Rodrigo - There are 2 located here. *At many Communications Outposts. Examples: **Kepulauan Selatan Epsilon. **Kepulauan Selatan Kappa. **Gurun Lautan Lama Alpha. **Banjaran Berawan Besar Epsilon, with arctic camouflage - white. *On the roofs of some mansions. **X:6590; Y:25700. **On top of Colonel Lee Seng Sens house in Lembah Cerah. **X:16810; Y:5160. **On top of Tom "Sushi" Yees mansion in Rumah Hartawan. *Hantu Island - Unique black and blue Japanese Military version. This one cannot be taken down by the EMP and has been reported to sometimes spawn with closed doors. It's located at the antenas near the north-west corner of the island, at about X:3090; Y:1580. Trick If the player bails out of the helicopter and quickly grapples onto it, they can get in and then fly the chopper with the red emergency lights on, though they will not flash, and the alarm won't sound as it flies. If you land and exit then re-enter the chopper, the red lights will replace the red green and white lights that are present when flying this normally. This trick is actually possible with every helicopter, but easier on the Quapaw because it is bigger and thus, easier to grapple on. Modifications (PC only) There are several modifications of this helicopter. *Some add several different camouflage versions. *Some add Miniguns and missile launchers, turning it into a large attack helicopter. *Some improve the handling. *Some make it more powerful, so in combination with an "unbreakable Grappler cable" mod, it could lift nearly anything. Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content